


you can want who you want (boys and boys and girls and girls)

by orphan_account



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You,” Hero says, delighted and barely suppressing laughter, “are not a gross teenage boy.” </p>
<p>“No, I am not,” Meg replies, wry, and Hero can hear her smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can want who you want (boys and boys and girls and girls)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'resolutions', day 1 of the lovely little ficlets 31 day challenge. 
> 
> briefly mentioned bea/ben, balth/pedro and aro-ace ursula.

“So,” Meg begins, flopping herself down on the Donaldson’s sofa beside Hero with no pretense of being sober. She looks fabulous in her John Lennon glasses and glittery lipgloss. “What’s your New Year’s resolution?”

Hero tucks her bare feet underneath herself and takes a sip from her drink. The contents of her glass is ambiguous, but it looks murky and it’s so overwhelmingly alcoholic it makes her eyes water. She’s not entirely sure where it came from, but she thinks it might be from one of Ursula's detectives.

She shrugs. “I don’t know, really,” she replies. “There’s nothing I want to change about myself.” It’s true, Hero is happy to say. She’s never been insecure, really, but this year she’s become someone she likes, someone she’s proud of. Which is pretty awesome.

Meg grins widely, sways forward a little and says, “Good,” in a firm, proud tone; she then bops her on the nose. “But what about, like, a hobby or something? Like knitting or…” She waves her hand around and then points with more fierceness than perhaps necessary at Balthazar. “Music! An instrument!”

Hero smiles, shakes her head and looks around the room.

On the other side of the room, Balthazar is playing the Pirates of the Caribbean theme on his ukulele, Ursula and Pedro beside him; Ursula looks amused, but doesn’t look up from her camera (it sometimes hits Hero that Ursula must have so much blackmail material on all of them, enough that she could probably achieve world domination, or, at the very least, Messina High domination); Pedro seems content just watching Balthazar with a bowl of Pringles in his lap, a dumb smile on his face.

John is lurking in the shadows, edging near the door, but has at least actually made an appearance, which is something; he appears to be talking to Verges, who Hero has learnt is actually a very sweet, if strange, girl. John, however, looks a little scared.

Beatrice and Ben are curled up in corner, hands loosely together, next to the stack of an old records—Mrs Donaldson collects them, apparently— and seems to be arguing over which one to play. They’re like that; affectionate, but determined to act as if they’re not, as though they didn’t both write a song declaring their love to each other, as though they didn’t post a video of them cuddling in a bathtub, as though there is not evidence posted on the Internet. They’re ridiculous, really.

Claudio is visiting his grandparents, has been gone since Christmas. They’d become something like friends, him and Hero, even if there is still tension. She forgives him, she does, but she’s not going to forget and she doesn’t really fully trust him, not yet. He’s more comfortable outside a relationship though, and easier to be around when he’s not plagued with insecurity and jealousy. New Year is going to be a new start, a clean slate, an opportunity to make better decisions.

“My New Year’s resolution is, I dunno, quit boys. 'Specially of the teenage kind. Focus more on my studies and on myself,” Hero decides after some time. Someone has relieved her of her drink, bless them.

“What about _men_?” Meg says with a leer, but then she smiles, her expression a little softer than before. “Yeah, same.”

“So why don’t we keep each other in check?” she suggests. Meg reaches over and links their pinkies together.

“Yeah, okay; let us vow to never let another creepy greasy teenage boy touch us in any way that is not platonic. And maybe even then. Amen.”

“Amen,” Hero replies solemnly, but then breaks out into a grin. Meg bumps their shoulders together and swings her legs over her lap.

“This is the least exciting party I think I've ever been to,” she says absently. It’s true; the party isn't so much in full swing as it is “half-hearted and lazily comfortable swing”. They have a banquet of leftover Christmas food they've all gorged on and quite a bit of stolen alcohol, so the atmosphere is more sleepy than a New Years party held by a crowd of teenagers really should be. It’s one of the better parties Hero’s been to, though she doesn't say so. But it’s nice, being surrounded by friends, the people she loves, even if the inevitable hangover will kill her to death.

“Yeah,” she agrees and leans her head on Meg’s shoulder. “Hey, if we’re both sworn off boys, who are we meant to kiss at midnight? Seeing the only people here _are_ gross teenage boys, or taken, or aro-ace.”

“Who’d you think, dummy?” Meg says with a snort and presses a kiss to her temple.

“You,” Hero says, delighted and barely suppressing laughter, “are not a gross teenage boy.”

“No, I am not,” Meg replies, wry, and Hero can hear her smiling.

2015 is going to be just fine. Hero is sure of it.


End file.
